Dani's Story: Newest Enemy and Greatest Threat
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Dani decides to live a normal life after Vlad is left in outer space. She goes to a foster care and meets new friends, including one boy who has a secret of his own.
1. Prologue: Dani's New Family

**This is the start of my newest saga, which I believe will be more popular the the current saga I'm doing. I've had this in my head for a long time and have tried to do a series of it on deviant art. Although, I don't have that many ideas to turn it into different stories. They were all stupid, so I'm going to turn this into a saga. Let's see how good it is in a few books. Review please!**

I have traveled from town to town hiding from Vlad, my creator. Now that my cousin Danny has defeated him and Vlad is now in outer space to who knows where, I'm free to settle into a normal life. Never in my life have I ever experienced a normal kid life. I know it will be hard since I have no mother or father. At first, I thought about living with Danny and his parents, but if I did that, everyone would know who I am and I will never experience normality. The only way to be normal, was to live a life without family.

After I decided to settle down, I went to the Police and told them my name was Dani and that I did not know my parents. Since I didn't know my parents, I didn't know my last name. It was hard to tell half the truth. I had no relation to my creator, so I couldn't say Vlad was my biological father. I had no biological father. The police asked me why I had no proof of my existence. I could only say that I was homeless and was so poor, I did not have medical insurance or anything. It is possible for a family to give birth to a child without a hospital. Surprisingly, they bought my lie.

The police sent me to foster care and had my birth certificate as Dani McGill. That's where I begin my story. My foster mother's name is Mary Lemon. From what I know about her, she is a single woman taking care of now three foster kids and one she adopted. The adopted kid is Jim Preston and the two other foster kids are twins, Kenny and Lenny. Jim Preston is sixteen years old and the twins are nine years old. That's all I can say about the family I'm currently staying with. I guess for me, this is as normal for a life than it's gonna get.

The next day would be my first day of school. I was excited to finally experience a normal school life. I did testing so the school system could see what level to put me in. Surprisingly, to them, I was smart enough to go to a freshman year in High School. It didn't surprise me one bit since my cousin was at the same grade and I was a messed up clone of him. Vlad obviously made his clones just as smart as the original, or me anyway. I chose to go to the same grade with other kids my age. I would be the nerd since I was smart, but at least that was a normal life.

My alarm clock went off like a train whistle. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands before turning my alarm off. I sighed before walking slowly down the stairs in my pajamas with my hair almost covering my face. The first person I saw was Jim. He shot me a glare and I shot one back. He was never my most favorite person in the whole wide world. Jim was always rude.

"You need anything?" Jim asked negatively.

"I'm looking for Fruities," I answered him emotionless.

"They're on the top cabinet."

"You think you could get them down? I can't reach."

"Why don't cha get a chair and get it yourself!"

"Jim, be nice. You know Dani will be living here for only a little while unless she becomes adopted, which is highly unlikely," Mary rebuked Jim.

"Aw jeeze, Mary! Why do I have to do everything for this little brat?" Jim complained.

"It's Mom, Jim and I don't like your attitude."

"You're not my mother. You just signed some stupid papers that say you're my mother. You didn't conceive me! I'm going to school."

Jim marched out the house while Mary put her hand on her face. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. Jim was always a big jerk and I hated him for that. If someone adopted me, I'd be more than happy to let him or her in my life. I looked up at Mary and smiled.

"Let me help you," Mary said to me before taking the curial from the cabinet and pouring it in my bowl. I got the milk myself.


	2. First Day of School

**I'm glad you guys are getting interested. It's now time to meet Dani's friends. I was trying to figure out how to introduce them accurately without changing their characters. It's complicated. Review please!**

I was glad to get out of the house and go to my first day of school. I've never been to a school before or have befriended anyone my own age. The closest friends I could come to was Sam and Tucker and I wouldn't consider them _friends_. I mean not that they wouldn't be my friends, but I never hung out with them like my cousin did. I would find myself my own friends in this school I was going to.

When I entered the school, I saw a crowd of people everywhere. They were going to their lockers, talking with their friends, or who knows what. I went to my locker to put my stuff away just before somebody ran into me and my books went flying in the air and landed in the middle of the hallway. Everyone started laughing. A curly blond hair girl stepped in front of my stuff that was lying there.

"You must be new. The name's Ronda. I'm the popular girl in this school and you are the slip-up," Ronda said rudely as the two girls behind her started chuckling.

"Ronda, leave her alone!" A boy behind me glared at Ronda. He was the guy that ran into me. "I'm so sorry, Miss. I should look where I'm going."

I smiled and nodded at the same time before the boy helped me gather my books that were all over the floor. Ronda just shot the guy a glare.

"Oh sure, you help the tomboy and you won't even help me pick up my pen from the floor," Ronda glared with a snobby expression.

"One, there's a difference between dropping a pen and dropping ten books. Two, I'd rather hang out with this new girl, whom you call_ a slip-up_, than a curly haired blond chick who keeps stocking me every time I go to school," the boy declared before giving me the rest of my books. "Here. What's your name?"

"Dani McGill," I answered.

"The name's Jim White. Ronda calls me Jimmy, but that's because she watches too many Jimmy Neutron shows," Jim joked as I burst out laughing.

"Nice one."

"That's not funny and I do not watch _too many Jimmy Neutron shows_," Ronda defended.

"Just everyday," Jim added as Ronda shot the guy a glare.

"You'd think she'd be into chick flicks like Twilight or something," I said.

"You watch that show?" Jim asked me.

"Yeah, it's okay I guess. I'm more into Sports games like NBA and so forth."

"Sports fanatic huh? You know, we could go to my house sometime and watch Football. The season hasn't started yet, but when it does... _you know_."

"That'd be awesome," I grinned excitedly.

"Have your little fun with your new girlfriend, Jim," Ronda glared before flipping her hair and leaving to her first period.

I just shot Ronda a glare while sticking out my tongue. I didn't care if she called me Jim's girlfriend or not. I just met the guy, so it really didn't matter to me. Besides, I was freakin' twelve years old. I needed a few more years before my hormones start kicking in. Some of the girls already had their hormones kicked in, but the guys did not yet. I guess that goes to show girls mature faster than girls.

I went to my first class and went through the easiest subject in the book, science. I expected to have straight A's since my skills reached to freshman High School. I could get through Junior High in no time at all. At least making good grades until High School. That was two years away, so I wasn't too worried about _that_.

Lunch came along and I chose a seat on the bench outside. It was cool that I could eat lunch outside, so I took advantage of that. Jim took a seat across from me. So far, he was the only friend I had.

"So, how are you liking school so far?" Jim asked.

"You mean besides Ronda being a pain in my gut? It's alright," I answered with a quaint smile as Jim gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry about Ronda. She's all talk. She's been crushing on me since elementary school and getting me to _kiss her_. Ronda isn't my _liking_."

"What, is there another girl you like? I thought your hormones don't jump in until age fifteen or fourteen," I teased while Jim started rolling his eyes.

"I mean I don't like any girls. Like you said, my hormones haven't kicked in yet and I don't want them to. The kissing stuff is disgusting. Especially in PG13 movies."

I couldn't hold back a laugh. I said, "sorry, but we've got a year to go. There's a reason they call it PG13. _Parental Guidance until age 13._"

"You said you watched Twilight. Isn't that _PG13_?"

"Shut up!"

Jim started cracking up and I was laughing too. We both had a great conversation. We started talking about the playoffs for Baseball. It was nice to have somebody to talk to normally. Jim and I started playing basketball after school at the park. We had a great time and I knew we'd make a great pair. Two best friends killing time. After a while, we started just passing the ball to each other.

"You're good, I must say. You probably had some practice with your folks or something," Jim complimented.

"Oh. I don't _have _a family," I admitted as Jim's expression changed to a frown.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I had no idea. Who do you live with?"

"My foster mother, Mary Lemon. The police let me stay with her until I'm adopted, which is unlikely."

"That's sad. What were your parents like?"

"I don't know. _I never knew my parents._ I lived my whole life in the slums and went to the police when I started wanting a normal life."

I was telling half the truth on my part. It was the only way to prevent my identity as Danny Phantom's cousin from being revealed. I couldn't let anybody know that I _did _have a family. I was to be the orphan girl like Anne from Anne of Green Gables. The only difference was that Anne at least had an aunt and cousins.

"Wow. I could never imagine not knowing my father... or my mother. She died from a _horrible accident_, or at least that's what Dad told me," Jim admitted.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "How old were you when she died?"

"Three. I was pretty young. She was wonderful."

"I bet."

I started becoming jealous of Jim. He had parents whom he adored. The only parents I had was my father, or _creator_, and he only looked at me like _a mistake_. There was no way of get over the fact that I was a messed up copy of my cousin Danny. I can't even look at myself in the mirror without seeing all of Danny's features. The only difference between my cousin and I was gender and age.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jim asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. I just wish I _had _parents," I said halfly telling the truth. Jim gave me a comforting hug before I let out a sigh.

Jim's cell phone started ringing. He answered it and his expression changed to a serious one.

"I'm on my way," Jim promised before hanging up. "I have to go. I'll call you sometime."

I smiled and nodded. We said our goodbyes before Jim started running off into the neighborhood. I decided to use this time to do a little flying. It wasn't anything what normal people do, but it was something I did. I liked flying, so I decided to go for a little flying. I could feel the wind bursting into my face. I showed a huge smile on my face and wondered if I could trust Jim with my ghostly secret. I didn't know him enough to go that far, but I decided to do so when the time came.

While I was thinking these things, a blast from an ecto gun shot a burst of pain through my back and I hit the top of the water tower. I got myself up and gasped at the figure I saw in front of me. It was a person in a white jumpsuit with a Guy's in White logo on his chest, a mask that covered half his face, and a jetpack on his back. He was carrying an ecto gun and his jetpack was keeping him in the air. The jumpsuit didn't look like the type of suit a Guys in White agent would wear. They usually wore a suit and tie. I also noticed this one was my age and not an older guy who was bawled.

"Hello. We've been searching for you, ghost girl," the boy said.

"Who are you, exactly? I've never seen a Guys in White agent like you and aren't you a bit young to be an agent?" I glared.

"I'm not an _agent_, but I will be. The name's Operative 47, a Guys in White trainee," Operative 47 introduced.

"That explains your age," I said before Operative 47 shot his ecto gun at me and missed. I started flying off while avoiding oncoming ecto gun shots. One finally hit me and I found myself on the roof of an office building with Operative 47 aiming his ecto gun at me.

"You're done for, _Phantom_!"


	3. Normal?

**Here is where Dani actually get to fight and here she thought she'd have a normal life. If your name is Phantom, you know your life will never be normal. Review please!**

Operative 47 was about to shoot me before I closed my eyes tightly and felt my ice core release. I haven't got the hang of this ice power, but this power would help me in times like these. When I opened my eyes, I noticed the Guys in White trainee falling down while frozen like an ice cube. I used this time to fly off into the distance. I hid in the bushes and changed into my human form. My home was not too far away, so I decided to walk on foot.

With that Operative 47 on my tail, I knew I couldn't just change into Dani Phantom for one second without being shot on the butt. Being normal was more complicated than I thought. I went inside my house before plopping onto the couch and turning on the TV. I was watching my favorite cartoon show before Jim, my foster brother, came and tried to take the remote from me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked offended.

"I want to watch my show, now give me the remote!" Jim demanded as he tried to take the remote, but missed.

I squirmed under Jim with the remote in my hand. He was trying to use his huge size to pick me up and force the remote out of my hand. The only mistake Jim made was messing with _a clone of Danny Phantom_. I wrapped my legs around Jim's neck and balled my hand into a fist before punching Jim in the upper part of his crouch. Jim fell down in pain and I hit my head on the floor with the remote stuck in my shorts.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little..." Jim glared before I took him by the collar and put his face close to my face.

"Don't you EVER touch me again!" I shouted in Jim's face. Jim changed his expression, and then I let go of his collar before the remote fell out of my shorts. I picked it up and sat on the couch before clutching my legs and watching the rest of my show.

I hadn't noticed Jim sitting next to me until he tapped me on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I'm just... jealous since you've been getting a lot of attention. Since we're living together, how about we just be cool? Believe me, you're not the _only _pain I have to live with."

"Forgiven, just don't pick a fight with me," I warned Jim before giving him the remote. "You know, I could've given you the remote if you _asked _for it politely."

Jim smiled and changed the channel to the show Cops. The show wasn't interesting, so I went upstairs to play with Kenny and Lenny. They were a lot of fun to be around and I could watch my shows with them. I watched the rest of my show in the twins' room. After that, we all went straight to bed.

The next day, my foster brother dropped me off to school. I started hanging around with Jim White during lunch and after school. We played some basketball, rode bikes, and even went to the arcade. It didn't matter who was better or who won, we had the greatest time. We also talked about school and the baseball games.

"I still can't believe the Cubs made it to the top ten," I said.

"I know. The game is getting really warm," Jim agreed.

"Hey Jim, I bet you can't get to the park first before me," I challenged before running down the sidewalk that led to the park.

I could hear Jim catching up behind me, so I ran faster and faster. The park was ahead of me and it was getting closer and closer. When my foot touched the grass, my feet started slowing down like a car when the passenger presses on the break. I was breathing very rapidly.

"You're good, I have to say," Jim smirked as he started slowing down.

"And today is a good day for cloud watching," I said as I lied down on the soft green grass while watching the clouds.

Jim laid next to me with his head on his arms. Both of us were smiling while watching the clouds passing by.

"Hm, that one looks like the Dragon Lord," Jim said while pointing to a cloud.

"It does," I agreed, and then saw a cloud a little bit to the right. "Hey, that one looks like a two horned rhino."

"Wow," Jim laughed. His cell phone rang and he picked it up. His lips started curling into his mouth while hearing the person talk on the other line. "Okay." Jim hung up before looking at me. "I have to get back home. Duty calls!"

"Bye!" I called before Jim waved and left.

I hid behind the tree to change into my ghost form. I flew into the air and trying to avoid Operative 47, if he was trying to hunt me again. There was no telling if he was nearby or not. Luckily, he wasn't. By the time I hit my house, I fazed into my room and changed into my human form. The only person that was around was my foster brother, Jim Preston. We weren't talking to each other much since we didn't really _like _each other currently.

I went to the backyard to shoot a few hoops. Mary came outside to the backyard.

"Dani, it's time for supper!" Mary called before I ran inside to the table.

We all ate some chicken, green beans, and potatoes. It was all good, but Jim didn't talk much and the twins were making a raucous. I _had _to giggle at that moment. It was about six-o-clock when I was in my room again. I was getting really bored, so I decided to change into my ghost form and fly around for a while.

The only thing I forgot was _Operative 47_. Unfortunately, he found me and started shooting me like crazy. I started shooting ecto blasts at the Guys in White trainee.

"I won't give up until I've caught you, ghost girl!" Operative 47 promised.

"Why do you want _me_?" I asked with a nasty glare on my face.

"If I catch you, then I will pass to a higher rank," Operative 47 answered.

"How interesting," I said sarcastically.

Operative 47 started throwing some strange balls that exploded. I was able to dodge all of them before forming two ecto balls and throwing them at the operative trainee. He started falling back and went through the top of the tree. All of a sudden, my ghost sense went off. I looked over to my right and saw a ghostly lion growling at Ronda. There was a part of me that wanted to let the lion pulverize Ronda, but I was just like my cousin. I protected _any _human from ghosts.

I took the lion by its tail and threw it against the tree. The ghost lion really didn't like that.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," I mocked the lion as he started pouncing on me and I kicked the animal on the chest. The lion went flying through the air and into the tree Operative 47 was inside. I sighed deeply.

"What the..." I heard Operative 47 said before I saw the lion crash onto the ground before the operative trainee.

Operative 47 loaded up his ecto gun as I charged up an ecto blast in my fists. I bit my bottom lip and both the trainee and I shot the lion at the same time. The lion fell on its back before Operative used his upper body strength to hold the animal down. I took out a Fenton Thermos I got from Fenton Works and sucked the lion inside the thermos before closing the cap. The trainee got up on his feet and started pointing his gun at me before I dropped the thermos and put my foot on it.

"I don't have a ghost portal like my cousin, but you can deliver this to the facility and they can send this ghost where he belongs or you could send it for _experimentation_," I said with my eyes furrowed.

"You have a point. The problem is, we don't have a portal either. The mayor does and I could give this thermos to him or _I can give it to the facility_. Which one, which one," Operative 47 smirked while rubbing his chine.

"How about we both return the thermos together. You know I will be more than happy to send this lion to the portal, so you can trust me with the thermos. You, on the other hand, I don't trust," I declared as I picked up the thermos and noticed the trainee roll his eyes.

Operative 47 and I flew to the mayor's house. Mayor Tucker was in his office, so I fazed Operative 47 and me into Tucker's office. The mayor cocked his eyebrows, and then widened his eyes once he realized who I was and who I was _with_.

"Dani? And... _a trainee_? Now I'm lost," Tucker said.

"We both caught this ghost lion while 47 was shooting my butt," I explained while giving Operative 47 a smudge look.

"We agreed to turn this ghost animal to you, so that it will not cause harm to the city," Operative 47 finished.

Tucker nodded his head before I gave him the thermos. He pressed a button and the ghost portal appeared behind his desk. Tucker released the ghost into the ghost zone as I showed a smirk. Operative 47 and I exited from the mayor's office before looking at each other with smudge looks.

"I'll call this a temporary truce since you did save that girl from that ghost lion. Tomorrow, you're dead," Operative 47 promised with a smirk in his lips. I nodded before flying off into the distance.


	4. Three Months Passed Normal

**Just so you guys won't be confused, there are two Jim's. Jim Preston and Jim White. Jim Preston is Dani's foster brother and Jim White is Dani's best friend. Review please!**

I was thankful to have a vacation from Operative 47 hunting me down like an animal. In fact, I wished that he would leave me alone. The only good news was that as a human, I could live a normal life. Jim White was a lot of fun to play with. I was able to visit him at his house and watch Football with him. It had been three months since I had first decided to settle into a normal life.

Jim's house was actually pretty awesome. Jim had video games and comics stacked up in his room. We played video games in his room after watching football. Both of us were sitting on his bed, which had rockets all over the bed covering and the pillow. We were playing a racing car game. I bit my bottom lip while moving my thumbs on the control.

"I win!" Jim shouted before my player came in third.

"Dang it!" I complained.

"Don't worry, you're doing good as far as this goes. You've only had a few months of practice," Jim complimented before I saw his dad appear at the door.

"Hey kids, you hungry?" Jim's dad asked.

"Starved," I smirked before Jim and I ran downstairs to the table.

The table had chicken, some green beans, and potatoes. My stomach was growling and I seated myself next to Jim's seat. We started eating and loving the food.

"Thanks for the meal, Mr. White," I thanked Jim's father.

"Your welcome, Dani. Thank you for coming over. Jim talks a lot about you," Jim's dad said.

"I'm not surprised. We're best friends," I grinned.

"And Bobcats fans," Jim added before I rolled my eyes.

"Remember son, this is the beginning of the Football season. We don't really know if they'll make it to the playoffs," Jim's dad reminded his son.

"Nothing wrong with having a little hope," Jim said as I gave a grin.

After supper, Jim and I went onto the rooftop of his house. We loved going on the roof and sitting on the very top. We would sometimes play adventure games up there and have a lot of fun just being kids. Sometimes we would pretend to have finished climbing a very tall mountain. Then, there were times when we would purposely jump off the roof and onto Jim's trampoline.

"You know, this is also a perfect place for cloud watching," Jim said before I slid over to the side of the roof away from the sun.

"You're right," I agreed. "I just have one question."

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Where do you go to after five? Your phone rings, and then you claim you _have to go_," I explained clearly.

"Oh that. I have a job I go to every mid-afternoon. The time varies. My boss calls and tells me when I have to... you know, go and do my job."

"I see. How much do you get paid?"

"It's not _that _type of job, it's..._ a voluntary job_. You know, like student nurses or something."

"Where do you work at?"

"Uh... _a factory_," Jim answered. He seemed very nervous, like he was hiding something, but I couldn't figure out what. I decided to drop the conversation. Jim didn't have to tell me anything just like I didn't have to tell him anything.

"I bet you don't get to do this at work," I smirked before rolling down the roof and landing on the trampoline on my back. I noticed Jim was laughing before I started bouncing on my feet.

"Actually, we do, sorta," Jim disagreed with me before he slid off the roof and started bouncing on the trampoline.

When I left Jim's place, I changed into my ghost form and started flying through the sky. Since there was nothing else to do, I decided to hunt some ghosts. Through the three months, I've decided that my life didn't have to be _completely _normal. I needed a little bit of abnormality in my life, so I decided to do some patrolling during my free time. Besides Operative 47 on my tail, I actually enjoyed a little bit of ghost hunting and after I caught the ghosts, I could give the thermos to the mayor and he could put them in the Ghost Zone.

Operative 47 wasn't hunting me down, luckily, but I did catch a few ghosts along my patrols. That didn't mean, however, that nobody was hunting me down. I was lucky enough to be hunted by_ the ghost zone's greatest hunter_, Skulker.

"Hello whelp," Skulker smirked.

"Aw, how sweet. You came all the way here just to say hello to me. _I'm touched_," I said sarcastically.

"I'm here to put you in my collection. You are worth a prize, being the only halfa clone in the entire world."

"That's too bad. I was hoping you'd put my mantle piece over your fireplace," I said sarcastically again.

"You're not worth that much," Skulker glared before shooting his net at Dani. She fazed through the net before shooting a huge ecto ball at Skulker and sent him flying into a billboard that read 'I like ghosts'. "But you are worth something."

"Sorry, but I'm not really _interested_," I replied before punching Skulker under the jaw and kicking him on the stomach. He slammed into a brick wall with pieces of himself on the ground. I took out my thermos and sucked the ghost inside it. "Hate to ruin your bounty, Skulker."

"Attention Dani Phantom, you are about to be exterminated!" Announced Operative O on the microphone inside the ship he was driving. The ship was shooting ecto beams at me while I was dodging them.

I was starting to get really annoyed at the Guys in White agents. First they send their trainee after me, now they're sending their whole squad. I started shooting ecto blasts on the ship's rockets before fazing into the ship and grabbing Operative O and K. I threw those two agents into a pile of cow poop. They weren't very happy about that, but I didn't care. Those guys were worse than their trainee.

"Seriously, I have more of a challenge with your trainee than with you guys. I'd love a little fight!" I mocked the two agents before turning around and seeing Operative 47 right behind me.

"Then you'll _love _me," Operative 47 mocked before punching me on the right cheek. I started falling to the ground before flying back up towards the trainee. I shot some ecto balls at Operative 47 and missing before ripping his jet pack. "HEY!"

Operative 47 started falling to the ground before I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and landed him safely on the ground. He shot me a deep glare before getting out his ecto gun and pointing it at me.

"Why did you save me? We're mortal enemies!" Operative 47 asked.

"I don't like seeing people get hurt. It's already bad enough I have to defend myself from people like you," I answered while shooting a glare. Before the trainee had time to shoot me, I kicked him into the cow poop along with Operatives O and K. "Although, I do enjoy that."

"You will pay for this," Operative 47 glared.

"Sorry, but I don't have money on hand. I will be out to play tomorrow. Maybe next time," I winked before flying into the sky.


	5. Mall Madness

**You know, cow poo makes a good combination with the Guys in White in it lol. Review please!**

I was at the house by myself watching cartoons. Kenny and Lenny were at the babysitter's place while Mary was taking Jim Preston to the mall. The whole afternoon was a good time to relax and to do absolutely nothing. I also had enough ghost hunting for the whole day. Although, I did enjoy dropping the Guys in White agents in cow poop. That was funny.

The phone started ringing and I picked it up to see who it was. It was Jim White.

"Hey Dani!" Jim greeted.

"Jim, it's good that you called. Did you get called off work or something?" I asked.

"_Something like that._ I got bored and I wanted to call you."

"That's sweet. Jim and Mary are at the mall and Kenny and Lenny are at the sitter's. I've got the whole house to myself."

"That must be exiting. It's too bad I can't join in, because if I do, my dad will probably think that we're gonna throw a wild party."

"Aw man and here I already got the beer," I joked before both of us started bursting out laughing.

"Yeah right. If we _did _throw a party, all the girls are gonna make me play Spin-the-Bottle."

"I prefer Truth or Dare. That's my favorite game."

"That's worse, because if you choose truth, the girls are gonna ask you who you're in love with and if you choose dare, the girls will tell you to kiss some random chick with a mole on her cheek."

"Jason, this isn't college."

"But girls have cooties."

"Oh, so I have cooties? I thought we already agreed that our hormones haven't gone off yet."

"There's a difference between a girl that will dare me to kiss a random girl and a girl that dares me to roll in the mud."

"You got me there," I agreed while rolling my eyes.

"Dani, are you watching Space Rolling Down Under?"

"Yeah right, I am!"

"Same here. Man, those rats are sure smart."

"They did help an orphan child escape in the first movie."

Jim and I watched the movie while talking on the phone. We would talk during the commercials about the movie or shows we've watched. I enjoyed the movie and my talk with my best friend. After a while, we hung up. I started noticing that Mary and Jim Preston were taking a very long time at the mall. I went to the phone and called Mary's cell phone.

"Hello," Mary answered.

"What's taking you and Jim so long? It's getting close to nine," I asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes well... the mall is in a lock down. There's a ghost in here. We'll be out soon, I promise."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Yes, _you will_," and then hung up the phone.

I flew in the air with determination in my gut. It was dark outside, but I didn't care and I wasn't going to let anything get in my way. I had to save my family. Before I could make it to the mall, I heard jets behind me and I knew who it was. I shot a ghost ray at Operative 47, who was behind me, before he landed on the roof of a building.

"I don't have time for you, Operative 47! There's a ghost causing a lock down at the mall with my family inside it," I said before flying on my way to the mall. Operative 47 was still flying behind me. "I told you that I didn't have time for you!"

"If there are any ghosts around, I'm going to kick some butt. I ain't gonna let some ghost girl kick some ghost butt and have me lose all the glory," Operative 47 declared.

When Operative 47 and I made it to the mall, there we saw thick vines all over the mall building. I knew it could only be one ghost.

_"Undergrowth," _I said.

"I'm surprised he has the guts to show himself here," Operative 47 glared.

"Why?"

"He murdered my mother. How do you think I became an Operative trainee?"

_"I'm really sorry," _I said before the trainee gave me a huge stare. "What?"

"_Nothing_, let's just get rid of that weed."

I fazed both Operative 47 and I inside the mall. We both saw Undergrowth who was keeping everyone hostage. He was showing a huge evil grin. I turned both of us invisible, so Undergrowth wouldn't spot us.

"We're gonna need the element of surprise and my ice powers. That's how my cousin defeated him last time," I explained to Operative 47.

"_Interesting. _It was no wonder the whole city was covered in cold mud," Operative 47 said.

"Now to find a plan. You've got one?"

"My plan is to just shoot the guts out of that plant."

"That's what you do to me and I can still kick your butt."

"What do you suggest we do, ghost girl?"

"I haven't been trained in my ice powers like Danny. I'll have to get close enough to Undergrowth and use my ice powers. The problem is my main core hasn't completely activated yet."

_"Huh?"_

"I have to focus a lot on my inner core in order to use my ice powers, but it's not so powerful that I can shoot ice crystals."

_"That helps," _Operative 47 said sarcastically. "So how am I supposed to use you to freeze a big weed?"

I was thinking for a while. Operative 47 had a point there. How in the world was I supposed to freeze Undergrowth when my ice core had not been fully activated. When Danny defeated Undergrowth, his powers were just fully activated. I was completely out of ideas.

"You have no idea do you?" Operative 47 before I shrugged. "So much for for _planning ahead_."

"Hey, I'm not perfect!"

"I'm starting to go for the shooting-the-weed's-guts plan."

"HUMAN!" Undergrowth shouted before whacking Operative 47 and I with his vine. I found myself on the tiled ground on my hands and knees. "You think you can sneak up on me?"

"Let everyone go, you creep!" I shouted before the vine of Undergrowth wrapped around my leg and hung me up upside down. I was really annoyed.

"And what will you do if I don't? Just because you look like the hero of Amity Park doesn't mean I can't defeat you. You are not a Danny Phantom, _Dani Phantom_," Undergrowth mocked me. I charged up an ecto blast inside my fists and shot it at the vine before it snapped off and I started flying away.

I started flying away while a bunch of vines started chasing me. There was no plan I had besides calling up my cousin and asking him to save my behind. There in the midst, I saw Operative 47 also running from the vines. I scooped the trainee up from under the arms and started flying as fast as I could. The vines were coming closer and closer and there was no place to hide.

"By this time, we'll never get away from Undergrowth's clutches," I said.

"So much for_ the element of surprise_," Operative 47 glared.

"I'll think of something, but..." I said while noticing how cold it was inside the mall. "... oh man, it's_ freezing _in here. It feels like a walk-in freezer."

"What are you talking about, it's _60 degrees _in here. It's always 60 degrees at the mall," Operative 47 told me. At first I was confused and thinking that maybe I had some sort of sickness or something, then I saw a block of ice on the upper part of Operative 47. I gasped, and then landed the trainee on the ground before melting the ice off of him. "Ok, _that _was freezing. What was that all about? I thought you said you had to focus hard on your stupid ice core unless it activates."

"Th, th, th, that's the thing. I, yi, yi think it just activated."

I forgot about the vines and saw them coming towards us. I was wrapped up like a cocoon. My ice powers, then started freezing the vines and I broke the ice. I cut through the vines to find Operative 47. I found him and got him out from the tangled vines. We started running while I was clutching onto my arms and freezing to death. I was so cold, I didn't know where I was going and bumped into a wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Operative 47 glared.

"Cold._ So cold_," I muttered while hearing my teeth clatter. I felt a force pushing me on my front side.

Operative 47 looked at me with narrowed eyes while watching me shiver to death. Before I could do anything, I passed out onto the pile of vines.


	6. Operative 47's secret

**Will Operative 47 spare Dani while she's passed out from being too cold? You're about to find out. Review please!**

I finally woke up, still being cold as the South Pole. My teeth were clicking like crazy and I realized I was wearing a heavy coat while being wrapped up in a blanket. It wasn't enough to keep me warm, but I knew who wrapped me up. Then, it dawned on me I was inside a walk-in Freezer, _literally_. Operative 47 was sitting next to the door.

"Good, you're up. It was about time, this cold place is driving me fruit," Operative 47 complained.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You said that your cousin was able to defeat that weed with his ice powers. I figured that Undergrowth didn't like freezing ice or anything cold, so I decided this place would be safer."

"Smart move."

"That still only gives us time to think of a plan before we freeze to death or become plant food."

"Or _you _freezing to death, 'cause I'm a ghost that can shoot ice cycles."

"You have a point, but we still need to think of a plan to defeat that ghost plant."

I took off the blanket and the heavy coat and started focusing on my ice powers. Now that my ice core was activated, it wasn't hard to use my ice powers. It took less than a second before the coldness stopped. I wasn't freezing anymore, even in a walk-in freezer. I also realized that Operative 47 was an ice cube. I went up to the trainee and melted the ice off his body.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Maybe if I practiced using my ice powers, I could defeat Undergrowth."

"Good. Just please don't turn me into an ice pop again," Operative 47 glared while clutching his arms.

I started with making ice sculptures and using them for target practice. Some of them looked like innocent civilians and then there were ones that looked like my enemies. These innocent civilians actually were copies of the people I knew like Jim White, Jim Preston, Mary, Kenny, Lenny, and Ronda. I started using my ice powers with my eyes like having heat vision, only it was ice vision. I also shot some ice cycles to crush the ice sculptures that looked like my enemies.

"Nice. But one question. How do you know those people? I've actually met some of them before," Operative 47 asked as I cocked my eyebrows. How in the world would he know any of the people I knew? Then again, he probably saw some of them walking by or something.

"I'm human too, ya know. I decided to use some of the people I care about the most as the people I _shouldn't _shoot, so that I don't accidentally hurt them," I explained before shooting an ecto blast at Ronda. "Although, I wouldn't mind doing _that_."

Operative 47 started chuckling loudly. He seemed to find it humorous that I was shooting a sculpture of Ronda. He must've not liked her very much, even though I saved her from a ghostly lion. I looked at the remaining people that were left. There was one more thing that was missing. I smiled just as soon as I realized what it was that was missing. I made a sculpture of my human self before stepping back and showing a smirk.

"Perfect," I said.

_"Wow," _Operative 47 said. He looked closely at the sculptures of my friends and family. It was like he was trying to figure out how I would know all of these people. Then, he looked at the sculpture of my human half, and then looked at me. Did he figure out that I was the person in that sculpture? I wasn't sure. "We better get out and start kicking some butt."

"Oh right," I realized before walking toward the door. I, then realized that Operative 47 needed a weapon and didn't have one, or at least one that could weaken Undergrowth. After opening the door into a vine jungle, I found a tank of liquid nitrogen. "Hey 47!"

"What?" Operative 47 answered while walking to my side.

"I think I've found your weapon."

"Liquid nitrogen. Impressive. If we can get this stuff inside that weed, we can freeze it into an ice cycle."

"Nice plan. Now to figure out how to get this huge thing into Undergrowth without him knowing."

"I have an idea," Operative 47 smirked.

Operative 47 explained his plan and we agreed upon it. It was time to put it into action and the first thing to do was to distract Undergrowth and find out where he put everyone. I flew up to where Undergrowth was. He turned to face me and showed his evil grin.

"Where's everyone? What have you done with them?" I asked angrily.

"They will all be food for the children. I've set them inside here," Undergrowth showed a movie theater place. It was big enough to fit everyone since there were different rooms where you sat and watched a movie.

"I won't let you get away with this, Undergrowth. You're going back into the Ghost Zone where you belong!"

"I beg to differ, ghost girl."

Undergrowth shot some thorn darts at me before I dodged them and shot a wave of ice at the vine that was about to whack me. He was very angry after finding out I had that power.

"Impressive. It seems that you have discovered your_ ice power_, but it's still not enough to defeat me. I made sure of that!" Undergrowth shouted.

"You say a lot," I glared before flying around Undergrowth and using the ice ray from my eyes to freeze the bottom part of the plant.

"You... you little brat!"

I looked up and saw Operative 47 with the liquid nitrogen. I showed a smirk and flew straight up to where the liquid nitrogen was. Both Operative 47 and I aimed at Undergrowth, and then dropped the tank at him. He faced us and the tank went inside his mouth. The Guys in White trainee took a nose dive toward the mouth along with the tank. My lips curled inside my mouth.

"Nice try. Looks like that little friend of yours has become my dinner," Undergrowth grinned.

"One, _ew _and two, you are so dead," I smirked before Undergrowth noticed that the inside part of himself was freezing.

Undergrowth was bug-eyed as the liquid nitrogen started traveling all around himself. I quickly fazed inside Undergrowth to rescue Operative 47 from the liquid nitrogen. Undergrowth could not stop himself from turning into ice. He started getting weaker and weaker until all the vines disappeared and everyone escape from the movie theater. Operative 47 and I quickly made our escape to the roof of the mall. I smiled and reached out my hand to give the trainee a handshake.

"Thanks. I couldn't have defeated Undergrowth without you," I thanked.

"Sure," Operative 47 shrugged before shaking my hand. "But there's something I've been wanting to know since I was in the walk-in freezer."

"What is it?" I asked casually before Operative 47 threw a green rock next to me. At first I was confused, and then I felt a hug shock all over myself. The rock was doing something to me and I didn't know what. I felt onto the roof of the mall. It took a few seconds for the pain to finally go away. "What the heck?"

"Sorry about that, but _I had to know_," Operative 47 said before I realized what he did. He short-circuited my ghost powers and now I was in my human form. I glared at him deeply.

"Oh, so now you can ruin my life?" I asked in anger.

_"No," _Operative 47 answered before taking off his mask and showing the face of my best friend, Jim White. He was Operative 47! "I just wanted to know."

I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and then it seemed obvious. Jim White worked after five which was when I would oftenly be hunted by Operative 47. The only thing Jim lied about was his mother's death that he claimed was _an accident_. His mother was probably a Guys in White agent and died trying to destroy Undergrowth. That would make sense, but I still couldn't figure out one mystery.

"I guess I can see _that_, but why did you hunt me?" I asked in a demanding glare.

"I'm just a trainee, Dani. One of the missions I'm required to do is to catch a ghost my boss chooses as my target," Jim explained.

"And I was the ghost your boss chose. The only problem with that, Jim, is that I have done nothing wrong!" I glared.

"I can see that! Do you think I'm as stupid as those idiots K and O? If it was up to me, I would've chosen that Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, what's his name?" Jim glared.

"Skulker," I answered for Jim. "So why are you chasing me and hunting me when I have done nothing wrong?"

"So I can level my rank and go from trainee to an officer. I don't need to _hurt _the ghost, I don't need to even turn them in for experimentation, I just need to catch em. I can release the ghost and be on my way like nothing ever happened," Jim explained while rolling his eyes. I started sighing deeply before changing into my ghost form. "Besides, if I actually _knew _you were my best friend, I would've begged my boss to give me a new target."

"If this is what you really want, I'll let you cheat your way under one condition," I said. "Don't EVER hunt me, shoot me, or catch me for your enjoyment again!"

"I don't plan on it and if it happens, then you can break my condition. No more throwing me in cow poo. This suit is dry clean only."

I rolled my eyes while chuckling. Jim was still very annoyed, but we shook hands in agreement. It really didn't matter to me if my best friend was a Guys in White agent or not. He was still Jim White. It seemed like me being half ghost didn't really matter to him either. I will always be his friend. Now, I had one person that knew my secret identity. The best part was that this person was a ghost hunter just like me. We could do more stuff together. I wondered if the Guys in White agents were allowed to _help _ghosts.

"One question," I said.

"What?" Jim asked.

"What's your dad's part in this?"

"He's the chief."

"Guys in _White_. Of course," I said annoyed while Jim showed a grin.


	7. Truth be Told

**I know this is very short, but this is the first story of a saga. It doesn't completely end here. There's still more to it. Review please!**

I woke up the next day at six feeling extremely exhausted. The good news was that Mary and Jim Preston came home safely. They never mentioned about Undergrowth keeping them hostage. I guess it was to keep me from worrying or something. It didn't matter, I had more things to worry about in my life. I went to school and found myself in the empty hallway by myself. Mostly because I was in school too early. I needed some alone time for a while.

It wasn't long before Jim came. He was also exhausted too. I guess being the new officer, he had night shifts or it was last night when we fought Undergrowth. It didn't really matter. He saw me and his smile turned into a frown. Jim went by my side and sat next to me.

"I'm guessing you're taking my _thing _harder than I'm taking yours," Jim guessed.

"It wasn't my choice for me to be a ghost or not. Let alone a clone, but you can choose to work with whomever you want to work with. You're still with the Guys in White, the same people who wanted to turn my cousin into a guinea pig," I argued.

"One, they're not as bad as you predict they are and two,_ experimenting on Danny Phantom _wasn't my dad's idea. K and O are just idiots. Everybody knows that!" Jim glared.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"HA! You want to know how my dad started this agency? For the money. He didn't believe ghosts existed when the Guys in White agency started. It seemed like easy money, right? Well whoopty doo! Dad hires several idiots to work for the place and after Daddeo finds out ghosts were real and were terrorizing Amity Park, he started training trainees, so he could get better agents that won't put our world in jeopardy. That's what all the other agents with the letters of the alphabet did! They tried to destroy the Ghost Zone without realizing that the plan could've jeopardize our world and they didn't even consult Dad first. Do you really think the agents are that STUPID? Maybe I'm in a loop, but our bawled headed freaks were hired to catch the million dollar ghost whom my dad thought was _a random nobody who wanted to play a practical joke_!" Jim explained in an angry tone. I was very shocked at this story and it made sense. The Guys in White didn't start making any major moves until the world started recognizing the ghosts in Amity Park and Mr. White wasn't like Operative O and K. When Jim saw the look on my face, his expression changed. _"Sorry."_

"No, it's fine. I guess I needed somebody to steam out to," I admitted.

"The Guys in White do have a bad reputation Dani, and my dad blames a lot of it on himself. He didn't even want me to join in, because of how messed up our agents were and the boss I'd get would be just as bad. I promised him I wouldn't harm the ghost they'd choose for me. All I ask is for you and your cousin to give us some time to _readjust_. It will take a lot of time, but we will get there in the future."

"How many idiot agents did your father hire?"

"Over a hundred."

"That is a lot. How many trainees are being trained?"

"Thousands, I think. They are being taught that not all ghosts are evil and how they can tell if the ghost is good or evil. Dad hired the best teachers he could find."

"And in order for the Guys in White agency to be in order, that will take until the trainees become older and that will take... several years."

"Exactly. There are only a few older agents that are different from O and K. My mom was one of them. There is also agent I. He was also hired for the million dollars, but he was a police officer. When he found out that the ghosts _were _real, he became a general, especially after the Ghost Zone destruction incident. Most of the smart agents are in the North Pole."

_"North Pole?"_

"Yeah, we go around the world. There are ghosts in different parts of the world besides here. We make our facilities where a ghost portal is nearby usually. Some agents have found one near Cuba on the Bermuda Triangle. There is also one in New Orleans, North Pole, South Pole, China..."

_"China?"_

"The Communists wanted to use the ghosts to spread their government system to prove their _domino theory_. Unfortunately, the ghosts didn't expect war in Korea or in Vietnam from the U.S. and refused the deal later, let's just say."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Never mess with politics," Jim halfly joked before continuing. "You'd be surprised where else you can find ghosts and the histories behind them. Like the Santa Clause story was created originally from a ghost who had a long beard and he loved kids so much he would give them toys every Christmas. His name is Nicolas, but we call him Nikky for our personal joke. You'd like him Dani, he's a complete comedian."

"You mean Santa Clause is real and he's a ghost? Now, I've heard it all."

"The guy is 1,344 years old. He also told me that he used to be a Viking and they called him Nicolas Ronson. He died during a shipwreck and floated around to the North Pole. The poor guy had been around for years until he ran into some yetis who were also ghosts. They welcomed him and he became friends with them ever since. There's also the story of Atlantis. After the volcano hit, all of the Atlantians became ghosts and lived in the bottom of the ocean for thousands of years."

"Cool. Danny would love to hear that story."

"Dani. Things maybe complicated right now, but things will turn up and I will never tell a soul about your powers. I won't even tell my dad. I promise."

"I won't tell a soul about you either. Not even my cousin."

Jim smiled and I noticed that a crowd of people were walking in the halls. We had been sitting on the bare floor longer than I realized. Jim and I started getting up and opening our lockers to get ready for our next class. Now that I thought about it, the stories that Jim told me about the ghosts were very interesting. The story about the Communists using the ghosts to spread Communism was even more interesting. If Jim knew this from working in the Guys in White agency, then maybe the government agency wasn't as bad as agents O and K. The very few agents that were smarter probably did scientific research on ghosts and even interviewed with some of the ghosts.

Jim would tell me more about some of the other interesting stories that ghosts were involved in history. There were ghost pirates, ghost kings, ghost rulers in Europe. I had never heard so many stories in my life. Danny would love those stories, I was sure of that. I also discovered that Queen Elizabeth I was also a ghost. That was why she was so pale white. Here the women of the renaissance wanted to be as pale as she was, but they didn't get the concept on why their queen was _pale_. I started feeling sorry for King Henry.

I was sure that Jim and I were to be friends for a lifetime. There was no judgment between us and I decided to not let there be any judgment. Jim didn't care that I was a ghost and I didn't care that he was a Guys in White officer. Although, I did not even realize the affect of Jim being an officer until about three months before the end of the school year. It had nothing to do with our friendship, but with _reality_. Jim was soon to be a Guys in White agent.


	8. Epilogue: Jim Moves on

**Here is the ending and this will end with a cliffhanger since this is the first book of a saga. I know, you're gonna cut me from limb to limb, feed me to the crocodiles, yadda yadda yadda. Me love cliffhangers and me will give you cliffhanger. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review please!**

The school year was close to being over. I decided to visit Jim after my daily patrol. We have been growing closer in our friendship since we discovered each others' secrets. I was at the point of trusting Jim with my life. Nobody knew our secrets or at least _both _our secrets. You get the idea.

I flew onto the roof before changing into my human form. Jim was smiling big before changing his expression into a serious one. This meant he was going to tell me something _big_.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not really, but there's something I have to tell you. You know that since I _'caught' _you I became a Guys in White officer. Well, I was trying to find a good way to tell you that... I'll be moving after this year of school is over and I won't be back for at least two years. I really don't know how long, it differs," Jim admitted. I blinked in shock and felt like jello.

"You're leaving?" I cried.

"Only for two years. It's just that once a trainee becomes an officer, they have to go through some hard core training, for the body you know. An agent has to have the right body and training for the job."

"But you can't just _leave_. I'm already starting to get to know you and... _you can't just leave._"

"I'm sorry, Dani. If I could make this any easier, I would. We'll always be friends no matter how far apart we are. I promise once I get through my training and rank up as a Guys in White agent, I will come back and see you."

"But... that's such a long time and you're the only friend I've got here."

"You can make new friends and we can talk to each other through phone or internet."

"Call me."

"I will. Promise."

I smiled and hugged Jim for a good while. It was hard to see him leave, but once school was gone, he was already packed. I said my goodbyes and when school started again, I was _alone_. There was nobody who would say hello or anything. I started missing Jim, and then I heard someone opening his or her locker beside me. It was a girl my age with cowgirl boots, a tan vest over a buttoned up white T-shirt, some jeans, and a ponytail. The girl was a dirty washed blond with dark freckles.

"Howdy. I'm new here. What's ya name, hon?" the girl asked.

"Dani McGill. Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Arkansas, sugah. You can call me Jody, everybody does, but nobody ever call me Joe. That's ma daddy's name."

I started chuckling. I started liking Jody. We started talking until lunch time, and then Harold started tagging along. I had known Harold, but we never talked until he _saw _Jody. That's when my circle of friends started. I now went from one, to three best friends. Although, Jody and Harold didn't start knowing about Jim _yet_. He still had two years before ever returning here again. Although Harold did ask about him.

"Hey, I haven't seen Jim around here. You used to hang out with him a lot. Where did he go?" Harold asked.

"He moved. His dad sent him to _military school_," I halfly lied.

"Awww, that's so sad. Ya think he misses you too?" Jody asked.

"He does. If he comes back, I'd like for you to meet him. He's the bestest friend in the whole wide world," I answered.


End file.
